This invention relates to a business form, and a business form intermediate, especially designed to provide from a single sheet a combined delivery receipt form for a supplier and sealed document for a customer, preferably the sealed document including details of items delivered and an invoice therefor.
The invention allows delivery of a sealed document to a customer, while still readily providing a receipt which does not become attached from the document until signed, and is constructed in a simple and effective manner.
According to one aspect of the present invention an intermediate for a business form is provided which comprises the following elements: A quadrate sheet of paper having first and second faces, first and second end edges, and first and second side edges. First and second fold lines provided in the sheet, extending generally parallel to the end edges, and defining the sheet into first, second, and third panels, the first panel between the first end edge and first fold line, the third panel between the second fold line and second end edge, and the second panel between the first and second panels. Adhesive means provided on the first face of the first and second panels, positioned to hold the first and second panels together with tile first faces thereof in face to face contact when the sheet is folded about the first fold line. The third panel, and the second face of both of the first and second panels, being essentially devoid of adhesive. And, indicia imaged on at least one of the first and second faces of the third panel.
The second fold line may comprise a line of weakness, and an image transfer means may be provided on a face of the third panel opposite the indicia. The image transfer means may comprise a localized carbon spot, or a CB spot or coat with a cooperating CF spot or coat provided on the second face of at least one of the first and second plies. Typically the indicia is provided on the third panel second face and the image transfer means on the third panel first face, and indicia is also provided on the first panel second face including a plurality of common elements with the indicia on the third panel second face, so that if the intermediate is folded about the first and second fold lines the third panel overlies the first panel, the common indicia elements of the first and third panels then being in alignment.
The adhesive means may comprise pressure seal adhesive. It may be provided in a configuration such that first adhesive patterns (e.g. strips) are formed adjacent the side edges of the first face of the sheet on the first and second panels, a second adhesive pattern adjacent the first end edge on the first panel first face, and a third adhesive pattern adjacent the second fold line on the second panel first face. Lines of weakness may be formed in the sheet on the opposite sides of the side edges from the first adhesive patterns on the opposite side of the first end edge from the second adhesive pattern, and on the opposite side of the second fold line from the third adhesive pattern.
Preferably, the indicia comprises delivery receipt indicia. Also the first and second panels typically have substantially identical dimensions, and while the third panel may have different dimensions (particularly a narrower "width", typically the length being the same), it is also desirably substantially identical in dimension with the first and second panels.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a business form is provided. The business form comprises the following elements: First and second quadrate plies of paper, each ply having an inner face and an outer face, and first through fourth edges. Means for holding the first and second plies together at all of the first through fourth edges with the inner faces thereof in face to face engagement. A third quadrate ply having first and second faces, and first through fourth edges and attached to at least one of the first and second plies at the first edge thereof, but essentially free of the first and second plies at the second through fourth edges thereof. And, indicia imaged on the first face of the third ply.
The business form also preferably comprises at least localized transfer means disposed on the second face of the third ply, for transferring images imaged on the first face to one of the first and second ply outer faces when the third ply overlies one of the first and second ply outer faces. The transfer means may comprise a localized carbon spot on the third ply second face, or CB and CF coatings on the second face of the third ply, and on one of the first and second ply outer faces, respectively.
The business form also preferably comprises second indicia imaged on the inner faces of the first and second plies, such as invoice indicia when the first indicia comprises first delivery receipt indicia. Third indicia comprising delivery receipt indicia generally comparable to the first indicia, is disposed on the first ply outer face and in alignment with the first indicia when the third ply is folded about the first edge so that it overlies the second ply outer face. At least the first and second plies typically have the same dimensions, and the third ply normally does too.
The first edge of the third ply is typically integral with, formed from the same sheet of paper, one of the edges of the second ply, and a line of weakness (e.g. perforation) is provided at the first edge. The holding means preferably comprises patterns of adhesive along three edges of the first and second plies, and an integral paper connection at the fourth edge, and lines of weakness may be formed adjacent the adhesive patterns in the first and second plies to allow ready tearing of the first and second plies to expose the inner faces thereof.
In a typical use of the invention, a set of such business forms, normally produced in known manner from a continuous web of paper, will be printed with standard instructions for completion and use and with the name of the supplier. Each form will then be completed by the supplier with details of items being delivered and the customer's name and address, these details showing both on the delivery receipt note and the exterior of the sealed document and with an invoice for those items being printed on or enclosed within the interior of the sealed document.
When the items are delivered the customer is asked to sign for receipt on the outside of the delivery note in the area corresponding with the localized carbon patch (or other image transfer means). By virtue of the carbon patch, this signature transfers through onto the sealed document; the delivery receipt note is then detached from the sealed document and the customer is asked to pass the sealed document to his accounts department while the supplier's representative keeps the delivery receipt note with the original signature (and stamp of the customer if appropriate).
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective intermediate and business form which hold information confidential in a sealed document, yet have an integral yet readily detachable receipt portion associated therewith. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.